Metal Gear Solid 6: the Crisis
by toxicphaser
Summary: Snake has done the unthinkable, and the result is him never getting his friend back to life ever again. RATED M BECAUSE IT'S EXTREMELY TRAGEDY
1. Chapter 1

snake entered the playground like no one was. however he saw otctocon on a swing. It was his FAVV Swing like since he was 34.

"Ottocan, what the serious fuck are you doing?" Snake cried

"I wanted to sit down" Otocon laughed. "I just ran a 5L to raise awarnes of the disease"

"Ah yes. The disease is pretty bad" Sanke chuckled.

"Sooooooooooooo that measn I have the swiung."

"No it doesn't! I had the name on it." Snake pointed out.

"Really?" Ottocom asked, getting off it and looking for a name. He then saw that there was a number Snake engraved in stone.

"I told you so." he huffed, sitting on the swing. Little did he know that Octoocm was under him. So his butt cheeks hit him under pressure.

"Ow." Ottocon replied. Snake took a while to figure out his ass wasn't feelig so nice under there.

"What the h e double hoky sticks are you doing trying to eat my butt dumb slut?" Snake hollered.

Unfortunatelly, Snake had a gun his in pocket, and the trigger got pulled, and there werebullets in there, and it went off, and it was aimed at Otercoon, and it went through his jaws, and he bled, and then he died of hard attacks.

"Oh shizz OCon Akon!" Snake cried, hugging the head of his beloved friend. He was dead now.

"You're dead, I don't believe it! How did you die?" Snake grieved, finding out that Otocom was deceased.

"I can' let you be found, I must bary you in your favorite place, Albany, New York!" Snake cooed, kissing his friend on the nosse, knowing that He always wanted to go to Albuyn. Snake then picked him up, and stuffed him in his pocket and strutted off the playground, abandoning his favorite swing... forwver.

* * *

**_Tune in for the other capters of this_**

**_thank you tuyusi for teching me my ways_**

**_Please leave me reviews and stuff and Thank you_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to tuyusi for checkin this out for erreors. Thakns for liking my story so faer :DD**

* * *

CHARTER 2: Ottocon;s Dead

Snake cried and cried and cried and snotted along his face while facing the fact that's otocom's dead. He went into his Ford Toyota and revved up the engine. Then he drove. And he also left the parkign lot which was empty, it would be embarrasing to be caught in the playground at this time of day. Durring his long time journey, he smelled something wrong about the air. He went out the window to see what's going on, and then said "HEYYYYYYYYEYYYYEYYYYEYYYEYY"

He found out his trie had gone flat!

"What should I od now!?" he shrieked, bitting on his banana scared. The then decided to pull over so no more air can let out of it. When he did, that worked, though he coulden't risk having his tire loose air by continuoing.

"I should call someone, but who should I clal?" he asked his phone. Suddenly, he had ideas. He pulled out his iPhone5Gs and then said confidently:

Sirir, call Craig." and it did just that. It took a few minutes for him too pick up the phone, but unfortunately, he was on message. It was no use. Luckilly, he knew where he lived. So he decided to ewak all the way there.

With ottovon with him, he becan walking along the only road he knows. Upon approaching Craifs house, he dingdonged his door. He waited a while to see if the door opened.

It did not.

Suddenly, Craig opened the door, It was Craig to Snake's surprise. Craig shreked seeing Ottocom and realizing that he is dad.

"Snake what happened around these towns?!" Craig cried.

Craif was black, and Snakes friend.

"He died, but I'm not sure if we can save him yet!" Snake whaled, placing his eyes on Craig's shoulder. He patted them softly.

"So what now then?"

"...I

'm going to Albany to bury him. He likes it." Snake replied to him.

Craig, blinked, then nodded his head. "Ok."

* * *

**Craig belong to me.**

**please leave a reciew.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I OWN NO CONTENT ION HERE, IT BELONGS TO KONAMI**

* * *

Charpte 3: The Jorney begins.

Craig backed up his things before heading out to leave. Snake had nothing so he waited with Ottoocn.

"Ready?" Snake asked his favorite friend.

"Yes." he they were off.

"Ready?" Snak asked Craig.

"Ready." Craig said, as he started his car, and went on there mary way. Things looked good as they reached Chicago, nut suddenly... Sanke smelled something wrong again! He couldn't be a clown out tire YeT! To make sure, Craif looked under to check bnut everything was fine. So he made a turn on a road, and put on some Britney Spears. (I don't own the lyrucs bte)

My Lionness is killing me (And I)

I must confess it's killing me (Killing me)

When I'm not wit hyou I loose my mind

Give me a siiiiiiiiin

Hit me baby one more time!

"I love this song!" Snake said "It reminds me of... OCTOMON!" he hollisterd, and cried on Ottocon's pecks. They were'nt perky as they usualy wetre because he was shockingly dead. "I can't believe you died. How could you!?" he whaled.

"Stop it, Snake! Your tears are making me drive!" Craig screamed, and then he hit a pole, and there were a granny on there, and she snapped her spine and started to die. Soon enough she was killed.

"Oh shizz." Snake muttereds. He then say craig prance over, and ball his eyes out. Snake tilted his head, and blinked.

"Why are you crying, it's not you're related to her." he infered.

Craig turned his head all slow like the zombie did in the first RE game.

"But... This is my NANNY!" Craig shreiked.

Sanke gasped.

* * *

**Please review, I need some criticl feedback :)**


End file.
